1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens device, more particularly to a lens device with an integrated shutter unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, WO 2005/036251 A1 discloses a lens device mounted in a cell phone. The lens device includes a framework 1, a plurality of lenses 2 disposed in the framework 1, a base plate 3 connected to the framework 1, a driver 4 secured on an inner surface of the base plate 3 using screws 401, a cover plate 5 secured on an outer surface of the base plate 3 using screws 501, and two shutter pieces 6 disposed between the base plate 3 and the cover plate 5 and driven by the driver 4 to switch between open and closed states. However, this conventional lens device has disadvantages as follows:
i) When being assembled, the driver 4 is secured on the base plate 3 using the screws 401, which is time-consuming. Moreover, the driver 4 is exposed outside the framework 1, which may affect the arrangement of other internal components in the cell phone.
ii) When being assembled, the base plate 3 needs to be connected to a front end of the framework 1, and the cover plate 5 needs to be secured on the base plate 3 using the screws 501. Therefore, assembly is time-consuming. In addition, the base plate 3 is exposed outside the framework 1 and its thickness must be sufficient to allow the screws 501 to be securely engaged thereto. This thickness of the base plate 3 together with the thicknesses of the framework 1 and the cover plate 5 cause the overall thickness of the lens device to be increased when these elements are assembled together. Hence, the internal space in the cell phone is not efficiently utilized.